starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
HAVw A6 Juggernaut Troop Carrier
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = HAVw A6 Juggernaut Troop Carrier | klasse = Juggernaut | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Kuat Drive Yards | prijs = | lengte = 28,51 tot 49,40 meter (lengte) 19,60 meter (breedte) 30,40 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 160 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 12 | passagiers = 50 tot 300 | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|A6 in profiel De HAVw A6 Juggernaut Troop Carrier (Heavy Assault Vehicle) was een enorm militair grondvoertuig dat werd gebruikt in de Clone Wars en door het Galactic Empire. Dit voertuig stond ook bekend als de Clone Turbo Tank. Uitzicht & Bouw De HAVw A6 was een update van vorige Juggernaut versies, gemaakt door Kuat Drive Yards. De HAVw A6 was groter dan de HAVw A5 Juggernaut. De A6 was bijna vijftig meter lang, dertig meter hoog en twintig meter breed. Het voertuig verplaatste zich door tien massieve wielen. Op vlak of zelfs iets ruwer terrein kon de HAVw A6 snelheden tot 160 km/h ontwikkelen, al moest het om te draaien erg veel snelheid verminderen. Door de grote oppervlakte van de wielen bleven deze voertuigen minder snel in een zachte ondergrond steken dan bijvoorbeeld de AT-TE Walkers. De HAVw A6 was eigenlijk een gigantische gepantserde en gewapende tank. Het pantser was hetzelfde formaat als dat van de AT-TE Walker. De A6 was bewapend met maar liefst acht wapeninstallaties die zowel op, vooraan en langs de zijkant van het voertuig waren geplaatst. De A6 had twee cockpits. Hierdoor kon het voertuig op elk moment veranderen van rijrichting zonder daarbij achteruit of vooruit te moeten rijden. De grootste cockpit werd bemand door twee Clone Pilots, een navigator en twee gunners. Uit deze cockpit ging er een luik naar boven met een soort van commandopost. Deze werd tijdens de Clone Wars vaak door een Jedi ingenomen. De andere cockpit was iets kleiner maar kon eveneens zonder problemen het voertuig besturen. In het totaal waren twaalf personen nodig om een A6 te besturen. Beide cockpits werden voordurend bemand zodat op elk moment elke cockpit de besturing kon op zich nemen. Achter de grote cockpit bevond zich een communicatie en sensor post. Deze werd afgedekt door een koepel en vergezeld van een enorme mast met een telescopische uitkijkpost. De ‘spotter’ had niet meteen de veiligste plaats in heel de A6 maar was wel belangrijk in het observeren van het terrein en de vijandelijke linies. Onder de communicatieruimte was een medische post aanwezig, bemand door een 2-1B Surgical Droid. Een groot deel van de ruimte in het voertuig werd ingenomen door een laadruimte voor troepen of extra voertuigen zoals Speeder Bikes. Afhankelijk van de configuratie kon een A6 50 tot 300 troepen transporteren. De A6 had voorraden bij voor twintig dagen en kon zo’n 30.000 kilometer afleggen met de voorradige brandstof. In het ruim bevond zich ook een de massieve generator die nodig was om de A6 kracht te geven en een toevoer naar het Blaster Cannon op het dak van de A6. Vijf gunner stations waren rond deze toevoer gelegen om gunners in de tank onder optimale condities te laten werken. De verdiepingen in de tank werden verbonden door eenvoudige ladders. Taken De HAVw A6 was in de eerste plaats nog altijd een transportmiddel van troepen en kleinere voertuigen. Door de immense grootte werden deze voertuigen echter ook in de frontlinies ingezet tijdens veldslagen. Alleen al door de grootte kon de A6 vijanden verpletteren door een enorme snelheid te ontwikkelen. De wapens van de A6 waren sterk genoeg om een beschermd doelwit zoals forten urenlang te bestoken. Geconcentreerd vuur van een Juggernaut resulteerde in een kracht, gelijk aan de kracht van een nucleaire bom. Het systeem met de wielen leek primitief maar had zijn voordelen. De A6 kon vaak veel sneller draaien dan Repulsorlift voertuigen. De wielen beschermden het voertuig ook voor elektromagnetische aanvallen. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|A6 Juggernauts op Kashyyyk Om de CIS af te stoppen, besloot de Galactic Senate tijdens de Clone Wars dat locale defensies hun leger mochten uitbouwen met de volledige financiële steun van de Galactic Republic. Kuat Drive Yards werd gecontacteerd om de Juggernaut te produceren. Verschillende modellen werden gemaakt en de Juggernaut werd eigenlijk beschouwd als een opvolger van de AT-TE Walker. Tijdens de Clone Wars werden deze voertuigen in de frontlinies gebruikt als oorlogsvoertuigen maar ook als transport. Tijdens de Battle of Felucia probeerde Ahsoka Tano de troepen van de CIS terug te dringen vanop een HAVw A6 alvorens ze werd geëvacueerd door Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tijdens de Battle of Kashyyyk en de Battle of New Plympto vervulden de A6 Juggernauts een cruciale rol. Ook tijdens het Galactic Empire bleef de Juggernaut zijn rol vervullen. Uiteindelijk zou het langzaamaan vervangen worden door AT-AT Walkers, voornamelijk omdat de Juggernaut moeilijk zich een weg kon banen door dicht en ruw terrein. De Juggernauts bleven actief maar eerder op minder belangrijke planeten. Wapens * 1 Heavy Laser Cannon * 1 Rapid Repeating Laser Cannon * 2 Medium Antipersonnel Laser Cannons * 2 Twin Blaster Cannons * 2 Rocket / Grenade Launchers Achter de Schermen *Het ontwerp van de Juggernaut is van Joe Johnston en was oorspronkelijk bedoeld als een mogelijk ontwerp voor de AT-AT Walker. *West End Games goot dit ontwerp in het universum en creëerde de Juggernaut in de Imperial Sourcebook. Dit model, de A5, was echter veel kleiner dan het model dat verscheen in ‘Revenge of the Sith’. Daarom werd de A6 in het leven geroepen. *In Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles wordt de lengte van de Tank drastisch ingekort. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Holocron Heist Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *A6 Juggernaut in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Complete Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Grondvoertuigen category:Juggernauts category:Kuat Drive Yards category:Republic Army category:Imperial Army